Cartoon Network
' CartoonNetwork' (abreviado CN) é um canal norte-americano de televisão por assinatura de rede de propriedade da Turner Broadcasting System, que vai ao ar principalmente com programação animada. O canal foi lançado em 1 de outubro de 1992, depois que Turner comprou o estúdio de animação com desenhos de Hanna-Barbera em 1991. Foi servido como uma tomada de 24 horas para as propriedades de animação clássicos das bibliotecas Turner Broadcasting, e foi classificado para o público infantil, mas agora o canal atinge crianças e adultos, através do seu bloco de programação Adult Swim. Também transmite muitos programas, que vão de animações com ação até animações com comédia. As séries originais, começaram em 1994, com Space Ghost Coast to Coast, juntamente com desenhos animados, que eram programas originais, como Cow & Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls , Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd n Eddy, e Courage the Cowardly Dog. Eles faziam parte de What-a-Cartoon. Em 2009, começou a ser transmitido programas de live-action, incluindo filmes da Warner Bros. e New Line Cinema. História Em 4 de agosto de 1986, o conglomerado de televisão por assinatura de Ted Turner, adquiriu: a pré-biblioteca de filmes e de televisão da MGM de 1986, 1 os direitos da biblioteca da RKO Radio Pictures, o catálogo da Associated Artists Productions, longas e curtas-metragens metragens da Warner Bros de 1950, e o desenho animado Popeye, lançado pela Paramount Pictures. Em 3 de outubro de 1988, o seu canal a cabo Turner Network Television, foi lançado e ganhou uma audiência graças à sua biblioteca de filmes. 2 Em 1991, comprou um estúdio de animação com os desenhos de Hanna-Barbera. O primeiro programa que o Cartoon Network transmitiu, foi o Bugs Bunny, de 1946. Até o momento, tinha uma biblioteca de 8.500 horas de desenhos animados. Em 1993, a Turner Broadcasting System fundou o Cartoon Network Brasil para exbir seus programas no Brasil. Em 1996, a Turner Network Television se fundiu com a Time Warner. Em 15 de outubro de 2007, o canal é transmitido em alta definição de 1080i. 5 Em 2008, o canal anuncia o lançamento do Cartoonstitute, um bloco de programação criado por Rob Scorcher, com Craig McCracken, como produtor executivo, e com Rob Renzetti, como produtor supervisor. Era parecido com um outro programa que produziu 150 animações em 20 meses, o What A Cartoon!. 6 No dia 20 de setembro, o programa Toonami saiu do ar, já com 11 anos no canal. 7 A partir 25 de maio de 2008, o Cartoon Network começou a exibir curtas-metragens animados, chamados "wedgies", para preencher um espaço de tempo, entre dois programas. Em 14 de julho, a rede mudou seu tema para um criado por Tristan Eaton, que teve seus efeitos de animação da Crew972. Com um fundo de tela branco, o tema tinha vários personagens, sem rosto, chamados Noods, que eram baseados no personagem Munny, um brinquedo. Às vezes, o logotipo era “estilizado” com cores diferentes do preto e branco, de acordo com o programa. 8 Em junho de 2009, o canal estreou o CN Real, um bloco de programação com séries em live-action, como The Othersiders, Survive This,BrainRush, Destroy Build Destroy, e Dude, What Would Happen. 9 Em 2011, o Cartoon Network anunciou 14 novas séries, incluíndo The Problem Solverz, The Looney Tunes Show, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Level Up, Tower Prep, Green Lantern, Dragons: Riders of Berk, How to Train Your Dragon, The Amazing World of Gumball, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Total Drama, ThunderCats, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, e Ben 10: Omniverse. 10 Anunciou também o CN Nation, com personagens protagonistas heróis. 11 No dia 13 de junho, estréia o Almost Naked Animals, uma série de animação criada por Noah Z. Jones, a mesma criadora da série Fish Hooks, do Disney Channel. 12 Depois de anunciar dois novos programas em "live-action", em que ambos foram cancelados após suas primeiras temporadas, o Cartoon Network adquiriu o game show, Hole in the Wall. Até o final de 2011, esse programa, e os dois programas, foram retirados da programação. 13 Em 2012, o Cartoon Network adquiriu os direitos para exibir The Annoying Orange, uma famosa web-série. Esta, foi sendo exibida no horário nobre. 13 Em 10 de junho de 2013, estreia no Cartoon Network, Grojband. Em 3 de dezembro de 2013, foi lançado a versão em Português (Portugal) o Cartoon Network Portugal. Em 2014, estreia Titio Avô; os desenhos de Hanna-Barbera ainda são exibidos, mas durante a manhã apenas, nos blocos Cartoon Z@um e Tooncast All Stars. Eras (Identidades visuais do canal) Era Checkerboard (1992-1997, Brasil: 1993-1999) O logotipo original do Cartoon Network, utilizado nos Estados Unidos, de 1 de outubro de 1992 a 14 de junho de 2004, e no Brasil, de 30 de abril de 1993 a 31 de dezembro de 2004. Nessa era do canal, haviam quadrados em forma de xadrez em seus bumpers.Eles sempre se moviam, mudando o que tinham dentro (desde bolinhas pretas à latinhas de espinafre, que faziam lembrar claramente de que se tratavam de Popeye). No final formavam a palavra "Cartoon Network". Era Powerhouse (EUA: 1997-2004, Brasil: 1999-2004) Nesta era, os tradicionais quadrados da antiga identidade foram deixados de lado e passaram a se focar em cenas de desenhos normais. Praticamente toda a identidade visual foi feita como se fosse um desenho animado. Obviamente, foram inseridos, em várias vinhetas, cenas estrelando os personagens dos desenhos exibidos pelo canal naquela época. O fundo das vinhetas sempre tinha uma cor predominante, geralmente cores fortes, e variavam de acordo com o horário e o tipo do programa. O nome da era é por causa da melodia Powerhouse que era sempre tocada durante as vinhetas e chamadas do canal. Era City (EUA: 2004-2006, Brasil: 2005-2010) Em 14 de junho de 2004 nos Estados Unidos da América, o canal reformulou seus bumpers para a imagem de uma cidade como se todos os cartoons morassem juntos em um mesmo lugar. Mudou também seu logotipo que antes dizia "Cartoon Network" e passou a dizer apenas "CN". No Cartoon Network Latin America, que inclui o Cartoon Network Brasil, a Era "City" estreou em 1 de janeiro de 2005. No dia 18 de dezembro de 2006, após receber a noticía da morte de Joseph Barbera, o canal, em respeito, pôs uma última homenagem a seu criador. Exibiu uma foto de Joseph em um fundo preto com a legenda: "Quando falamos de personagens como Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, The Jetsons e''Tom and Jerry'', você só sente estes personagens quando os criamos. A magia estava ali e funcionou. Sentiremos a sua falta". Era Yes! (EUA: 2006-2007) Nesta era, apareciam vinhetas com o fundo vermelho que eram, na maioria da vezes, de Fred Fredburger ou de Queijo. No final, uma voz dizia "Cartoon Network" e Fred Fredburger dizia o slogan "Yes!" Era The Hives (EUA: 2007-2008) O Cartoon Network passa a usar pessoas reais, especialmente crianças, nas vinhetas interagindo em cenários e efeitos de desenhos animados. Todas as vinhetas tinham como trilha sonora a música "Fall Is Just Something That Grown Ups Invented" da banda sueca The Hives. Um fato curioso é que a própria banda participou de uma dessas vinhetas. Era Noods (EUA: 2008-2010, Brasil: 2010-2012 como Toonix) Em 14 de julho de 2008, foi iniciada uma nova era no Cartoon Network. O plano de fundo branco, os personagens desta identidade visual, são chamados de Noods, um boneco de aparência semelhante a Munny do Kidrobot. Os Noods, por vezes, assumem a forma de personagenss do CN, comoChowder ou Flapjack e ainda podem mudar de cores. Em 7 de Agosto de 2010, o Cartoon Network América Latina passou a usar uma identidade visual idêntica aos Noods, porem os bonecos tem um formato diferente, similar a dos bonecos do site do canal, e são chamados de Toonix. Antes dessa era ser oficialmente lançada pelo Cartoon Network, entre a Copa do Mundo FIFA 2014 e a estreia da era, o canal exibiu algumas vinhetas envolvendo os Toonix num jogo de futebol. Era Check It! (EUA: 2010-presente, Brasil: 2012-2014) Em 29 de maio de 2010, o canal ganhou uma nova postura para que se aproxime também do público adolescente, devido a entrada de programas em live-action na programação, como Unnatural History. E como consequência, a marca foi renovada pela segunda vez. Ela continua enfatizando as letra C e N, mas os dois quadrados não tem mais a tridimensionalidade, o que acaba remetendo a 1ª marca, que por sua vez reapareceu de forma indireta, em chamadas e vinhetas. A fonte dos dois logotipos pela primeira vez foi alterada; Ainda é idêntica a antiga, mas sem o pontiagudo de letras, como "A", "N" e "W"(na parte de baixo). Era Check It 3.0! (EUA:2013-presente, Brasil: 4 de agosto de 2014-presente)| editar código-fonte Em 4 de agosto de 2014, o canal aqui no Brasil ficou mais parecido ao dos EUA, mudando as vinhetas, adicionando mais cores, mudando o slogan para: Agora ainda mais engraçado! e o nome para: Cartoon Network Turbinado.